mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Geary (creator)
250px |Status = Active |Characters = 54 (including edited characters) |Stages = 27 |Website = Josh and Joey's MUGEN Site (Abandoned) Josh and Joey's MUGEN Site Alt |Caption = His new YouTube icon}} This article is about the creator. For the character, see Josh Geary (character). Josh Geary also known as (JGearyAndJSlikk3 and M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell) is a M.U.G.E.N creator, whose creations have been negatively received by the M.U.G.E.N community, due to their general lack of quality. Josh Geary's reputation as a M.U.G.E.N creator has been panned by many other MUGENites because he likes making other user's original characters for M.U.G.E.N even when the creator of the original character tells him not to do so. He is also known to act immature; when presented with feedback, he will often give excuses for the lack of quality in his characters. His creations (as well as himself) are often referred to as "Cereal Box" due to the general design and appearance of his characters resembling cereal boxes, as he uses the square and circle tool for drawing in MS Paint. Another problem is that his characters contain coding taken from various other characters that he did not create. Creations 'Characters' *Josh Geary (Original) *South Park Caillou (Caillou/South Park) *South Park Caillou V2 (Caillou/South Park) *Evil Warioman's Elmo (Edit of A487561's Elmo) *Levi Wells Punch Bag (Original) *Ninjaboy1able The Gay Idiot (Original) *Punchbag Template (Original) *Yellow Stickman (Original) *Yellow Man (Original) *Andre Riddick (Original) *JewySuck2013 (Original) *Kyōko Kirisaki (Black Cat) *Noah (AngryNoahs) (Original) (Size fix) *Norman (Original) *Free Offers (Original) *Fat Albert's Head (Fat Albert) *Fat Albert's Head Akasan-Type (Fat Albert) *Carlos The Stickman (Original) *The deviantArt Staff (Original) 'Edits' *Symbiote Gumball (Edit of Zobbes' Gumball) *Josh Bomb MK-2 (Edit of A-Bomb MKII) *Eric Cartman (South Park) (Edit of AndysMugen's Cartman) *Super Hyper Ultra Mega Awesome WTF Barney (Edit of A487561's Barney) *Symbiote Barney V2 (Edit of Idiot's Symbiote Barney) *Microsoft Sam (Edit of AngryNoahs's Microsoft Sam) *Savage Hulk (Marvel) (Edit of Buyog's Savage Hulk) *Symbiote Kung Fu Man (Edit of Kung Fu Man) *Symbiote Anais (Edit of Tanicfan22's Anais) *Demon Savage Hulk (Edit of Buyog's Savage Hulk) *Killer Zim (Edit of WlanmaniaX's Invader Zim) *Killer Kung Fu Man (Edit of Kung Fu Man) *Killer Idiot Stick (Edit of Idiot Stick) *Custom Cheap Donald (Re-Modified Edit of Dark Donald) *God Idiot Stick (Edit of Idiot Stick) *Idiot Stick Type-CHEAP (Edit of Idiot Stick) *Symbiote Idiot Stick (Edit of Idiot Stick) *Bartman Type-CHEAP (Edit of Bartman) *Stupid Kung Fu Man (Edit of Kung Fu Man) *Weak Kung Fu Man (Edit of Kung Fu Man) *Daniel Type-CHEAP (Edit of CVS Daniel) *Weak Old Daniel (Edit of Old Daniel) *Yellow Elmo (Edit of Warioman's Elmo) *Omega Tiger Woods Akasan-Type (Edit of Akasan) *SHUMAWTF Barney Type-CHEAP (Edit of A487561's Barney) *Evil Killer Idiot Stick (Edit of Idiot Stick) *Josh Bomb (Edit of A-Bomb) *Killer Sonic.exe (Edit of nomercyjeffc's Sonic.exe) *Custom Cheap Colonel (Re-Modified Edit of Dark Colonel) *Idiot Stick Army (Cloned Edit of Idiot Stick) *Caillou Army (Cloned Edit of Caillou) *Idiot Stick Clones (Cloned Edit of Idiot Stick) *CVS Daniel Clones (Cloned Edit of CVS Daniel) *Daniel Clones 2nd (Cloned Edit of New Daniel) 'Stages' *Josh Geary's House (Original) *Sakura's Stage (Street Fighter/Original) *Infinite Earth (Street Fighter/Original) *Amusement Crime Park 2 (Street Fighter/Original) *Digital Ignition (Street Fighter/Original) *Windows XP (Windows/Original) *Training Room 720 Yellow (M.U.G.E.N/Original) *Training Room 720 Red (M.U.G.E.N/Original) *Training Room 720 Green (M.U.G.E.N/Original) *Road Stage (Original) *Red Haze (Original) *Gold Gradient Training Room (Original) *Ready To Fight Sky (Original) *Cloudy Grassland (Original) *I'm Blue Stage (Original) *M.U.G.E.N. Tile Stage (Original) *Alpha X-MUGEN Tile Stage (Original) *Follow That Dinosaur Stage (Original) *Battle On A Van Stage (Original) *Battle On A Bus Stage (Original) *Aurora Space Stage (Original) *Killer Donald's Stage (Original) *Phantom Killer's Stage (Original) *Dojo (Original) *Blue Scarlet Moon (Original/Edit) *Hall (Night Version) (Original/Edit) *Aurum Space Stage (Original/Edit of Aurora Space) 'Screenpacks' *M.U.G.E.N. Default Motif Yellow Edition *Josh Geary Ultimate M.U.G.E.N. 2013 1.0 Edition W.I.P. 'Characters' *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Symbiote Gumball V4 (Edit of Gumball) *Toopy (Toopy and Binoo) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Hyper Orochi Barney (Barney and Friends/Original) *Plunger Man (Original) *Josh Geary (Remake) (Original) *Geo Guy (Geo's World) *Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *South Park Caillou (Remake) (Caillou/South Park) *Dave (Despicable Me) (Edited Version) *Rias Gremory (High School DXD) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Megaraptor (Jurassic Park) *Pete the Cat (Pete the Cat Book Series) *Classic Noah (Original) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Omega God Pocket Morrigan (Pocket Fighter/Super Gem Fighter/Edit of Pocket Morrigan) External links *YouTube channel *deviantART account *Vimeo account *Zippcast account *His wiki Category:CreatorsCategory:YouTubersCategory:SpriteswappersCategory:Former SpriteswappersCategory:HostersCategory:DeviantART Users